eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Čaroban
|year= 2011 |semiplace=8th |semipoints=67 |position=14th |points=85 |previous= Ovo je Balkan |next= Nije ljubav stvar }} Čaroban was the Serbian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 in Düsseldorf performed by Nina. The song qualified from the first semifinal in 8th place. In the final, it was performed 24th following Ukraine and preceding Georgia. At the close of voting, it finished in 14th place with 85 points. Lyrics Serbian= Ciča zima i svud je prokleti led Baš sam imala težak dan Ljudi čudni su, niko ne zna za red Kući vučem se umorna I dok kopam po tašni da pronađem ključ Već na ivici nerava Moje sunce, moj mesec i zvezdice sve Moj muškarac mi otvara Moj je čovek na vratima I istog trena vredim kao hiljadu žena Jer njemu sam lepa i jaka ko stena I kad me grli, znam da sve je u redu Čovek je čaroban Sve moje mrakove u proleće boji Od kad me voli ja uspravno stojim I njemu ja sam dobra, baš kakva jesam Čovek je čaroban Zbogom tugo i zdravo osmehu moj Sreća s njim se doselila Tako topao, nežan i predivno svoj Samo meni on pripada Dugo pričamo, moj je najbolji drug S njim se smejem ko blesava Ljudi mi kažu nisu videli par koji tako isijava Naša ljubav je zarazna Sada znam da vredim kao hiljadu žena Jer njemu sam lepa i jaka ko stena I kad me grli, znam da sve je u redu Čovek je čaroban Sve moje mrakove u proleće boji Od kad me voli ja uspravno stojim I njemu ja sam dobra, baš kakva jesan Čovek je čaroban Sada znam (da vredim kao hiljadu žena) (I kad me grli, znam da sve je u redu) Čovek je čaroban Sve moje mrakove u proleće boji Od kad me voli ja uspravno stojim I njemu ja sam dobra, baš kakva jesam Čovek je čaroban |-| Translation= Freezing winter and damn ice everywhere I've really had a rough day People are strange, no one follows the rules I'm dragging myself home, tired And while I'm digging through my purse to find the key Losing my nerve already My sun, my moon and all the stars My man opens the door My man is at the door And at the same moment I'm worth a thousand women Because to him I'm beautiful and strong as a rock And when he holds me, I know everything is fine The man is magical He colours all of my darknesses into spring Ever since he loves me, I stand tall And for him, I'm good, just the way I am The man is magical Farewell to sorrow and hello to my smile Happiness moved in with him So warm, gentle and wonderfully himself He belongs to me only Long talks, he's my best friend With him, I'm laughing like crazy People tell me they haven't seen a couple shining like that Our love is contagious Now I know that I'm worth a thousand women Because to him, I'm beautiful and strong as a rock And when he holds me, I know everything is fine The man is magical He colours all of my darknesses into spring Ever since he loves me, I stand tall And for him, I'm good, just the way I am The man is magical Now I know (that I'm worth a thousand women) (And when he holds me, I know everything is fine) The man is magical He colours all of my darknesses into spring Ever since he loves me, I stand tall And for him, I'm good, just the way I am The man is magical Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2011 Category:Serbia Category:21st Century Eurovision